Primeval Season Seven
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: Helen is back and as mad as ever. When she leads an Albertosaurus into central London The A.R.C team leads it back through the anomaly- and into the yte-to-be Cross Photonics. Helen Cutter isn't the only beastly thing to return to the modern world.
1. Chapter 1

Helen's Return

A dark haired woman wearing a worn trench coat stood in front of a large anomaly. She checked her watch and shifted her weight to her other leg. She straightened as a figure came through the anomaly.

"Dr. Lynda," She said. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about our little agreement."

"I can assure you," The woman replied. "That we could never turn down your generous proposal."

"I'm sure." The woman in the trench coat grunted. "Did you bring him?"

"Of course," The doctor stepped to the side, and another figure came through the anomaly. "Here he is."

The newcomer was a tall man with short brown hair and a freshly shaven beard.

"Just how I asked?" The woman asked. "No chip, nerve alteration or any augmentation at all?"

Dr. Lynda nodded.

The man squinted at the woman. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Stephen, its me; Helen!"

"But... I'm dead!" Stephen gasped.

"No, you're not," She said soothingly. "But our guest..." Helen trailed off. "She won't be for much longer..."

Dr. Lynda's eyes widened. She began to back away towards the anomaly.

"Oh, I wouldn't leave just yet, doctor!" Helen stepped past Stephen and closer to the doctor.

"G-get away from me!" She stuttered. "You'll regret it!"

"Oh, I'm sure," Helen grinned wickedly. She reached into her trench coat and removed a sidearms used by police officers in Canada as their standard issue weapon.

"D-don't!" Doctor Lynda stumbled backwards into the anomaly. Her oppressor didn't vanish. She looked back too see that the anomaly had faded away. She looked back just in time to see the flash from the gun as Helen pulled the trigger.

"Helen..." Stephen's mouth hung open.

Connor Temple sat in his new office at the Central Metropolitan University. His hat was tipped far back on his head as he read through some A.R.C files on his desk. Lester had heard rumours o a creature overseas which had been causing a lot of trouble, and decided to give the job of discovering what they where dealing with.

In the past month, the creature was said to have killed over ten people and injure one within a month, but was believed to have been here for several years. He flipped the page and a sketch of the creature.

"Oh, God..." His eyes widened as he examined the picture. He fumbled for his office phone and dialled Cutter's number.

"This is Cutter," The professor spoke into the phone.

"Cutter? This is Connor,"

"Is something wrong?" Cutter asked, hearing slight panic in is colleague's voice.

"Yes," Connor said. "Something is very, very wrong."

"What is it?"

"I think you'd better see this for yourself." Connor said. "You remember that creature rumour?"

"The one in Canada?" Cutter said.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What about it?" he asked. "Did you find a match in the fossil record?"

"Not in the fossil record, but we definitely have a matching creature." Connor explained. "And we need to get over there, _now_."

The entire team sat in the A.D.D room in the A.R.C; Lester, Claudia, Cutter, Connor, Abby, Becker, Jess (who typed away furiously at the large computer screens on the A.D.D), Matt, Emily, Danny, and their newest addition, Mac Rendel.

Becker had his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke. "So, we finally managed to stop these things, and they're back already."

"Basically." Connor nodded.

"Will we ever get rid of them?" Lester asked, looking directly at Matt.

"Don't look at me," He said. "Now that you changed the world that I came from, I am no nothing about the future. Nothing that can help us, anyways."

"Then in the meantime we will assign part of the team to go overseas and find it." Lester said.

"Connor," Jess said from the A.D.D, interrupting them. "Where where the creature sightings again?"

"Edmonton, Alberta, Canada" He replied. "Why?"

"I looked through the A.D.D's records just now," She explained as he others squeezed in around her to look at the screen. "And it said that the anomaly hasn't opened for over three years. It's been there a while."

Cutter's eyes widened. "Long enough to reproduce!" He whipped around to face Lester. "We have to get a team over there immediately!"

"I agree." He said. "You four," He pointed to Connor, Abby, Mac, Nick, and Matt. "Pack your things, you're to leave for Canada first thing tomorrow."

"Isn't Becker coming too?" Abby asked.

"He hasn't missed an incursion since he came here," Connor said.

"He is staying here, I need him for when the Prime Minister pops by this week." Lester explained. "That is why I am sending Mac with you."

"What?" Mac asked the others. "Am I not good enough for you guys? I'm as cute as Becker!" He joked.

The others laughed- with the exception of Lester.

"Connor," Abby whispered, elbowing her husband.

"What is it?" He said, rubbing where she had hit him.

"I don't think I can go with you." She said.

"Why can't... Oh, right!" He remembered something. "I should tell Lester," He whispered back. He stepped close to his boss and spoke quietly into his ear.

Lester nodded and Connor stepped back. "Alright then, Emily," Lester said. "I have just been informed that Abby will not be accompanying you to Canada, so you will be taking her place."

"What happened?" Emily asked. She turned to Abby. "You always help with incursions, why can't you come?"

"I'm just busy," Abby said. "That's all."

Emily looked at her. She could tell she was hiding something, but judging by the smile she was trying to hide she was staying for something good.

"Would anybody explain what creature we're going after?" Mac asked.

Connor, Matt, Cutter, Emily, Danny and Mac sat in a private jet graciously lent to them by the Prime Minister. Ever since the A.R.C had prevented the end of the world Lester had been moved to the very top of the Prime Minister's friend list.

"Same here," Danny said. "Seeing as how everyone but us two automatically knew what you where talking about, I'm guessing that it introduced itself when we weren't around."

"This creature," Cutter began to explain. "Has been bothering us since about the time that Connor, Abby and I started helping Lester with the anomalies- give or take a few months."

"That is over four years ago; before the A.R.C!" Mac said.

"What species is it?" Danny asked.

"Its isn't in the prehistoric fossil record." Connor said.

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't prehistoric." Matt said. "It doesn't have a name either, even in the future, where we all know about them."

"So what? Do you just say 'It' when referring to it?" Danny scoffed.

"We've got a name for it, although it isn't very specific. We've been using what we called it the first time we ran into it." Connor said.

"And what is that?"

Cutter reached into his pocket and pulled out the drawing that Connor had found in the files-which they had brought with them for any extra details- and held it out to Danny and mac.

"That is one ugly bastard." Mac commented.

"We call it," Cutter said. "The Future Predator."


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) I hope you all enjoyed the season finale of season six and the first episode of season seven. please let me know if you liked it and what needs changing. I won't be taking any creature or character requests for this season, as I am tied up with Helen and the future predator and the Albertosaurus, but I NEED suggestions for season eight! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

Season Seven, Episode Two

Eye Witness

Abby sat in front of her computer as the clock neared eight pm. The hands ticked into place, and immediately her computer made a pinging sound. Connor was face messaging her, right on time. She answered and smiled as Connor's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Abbs!" Connor grinned.

"Hello Connor," Abby grinned back. "How is Canada?"

"Its great!" He exclaimed. "We're staying with some of Mac's family; we where lucky that they moved to Canada!" He said. "Hey, remember one of the A.R.C's sponsors, Evan Cross?"

Abby nodded. "He specializes in photonics, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Connor nodded. "Anyways he lives in Vancouver, so Matt and Emily flew over to meet with him. By the way, did you hear that he adapted my anomaly detector? It looks a lot cooler now, He even gave one of the new model to us!"

"I'm glad to hear that you are having a good time." Abby laughed at her excited husband. "Any news on the creature yet?"

"Lots of rumours, but nothing good enough to start the search; we'll be digging around in the trash for old newspapers for a while." Connor said, suddenly seeming put out. "But I have more news!"

"My, my, my, you've certainly had an exciting past few days."

Connor nodded vigorously. "Yesterday, Evan Cross lent us some of his own men for us to use. A couple of his top men! If we find the creature, we'll be ready to take it down."

"That is great to hear, Connor." Abby said.

"So, Abby, how is the A.R.C holding up without the us?"

"Its been slow, we haven't had an anomaly in two days, and Lester is stressed about his meeting with the Prime Minister."

"And how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great, Connor," Abby replied. "Don't look so concerned; I won't be in absolute need of your help for another few months."

"Yeah, I know, its just that-"

Connor was cut off by Mac, who Abby could hear in the background. "Sorry to interrupt, mate, but we've got a sighting. An afresh kill."

Connor looked at Abby through the web cam. "I'm sorry, Abby, I have to go early."

Abby nodded, she understood the importance of finding this creature as soon as possible. "Bye Connor, be safe!"

Connor nodded. "Love you," He turned off the web cam.

"I love you too,"

Connor sat in the single truck that they had been ably to bring with them overseas. Next to him was Cutter, who was driving. Because they had to leave so quickly, Mac was strapped down in the back, rapidly getting the equipment ready. Danny had gotten sick and was staying in bed. He wouldn't be joining the others in the search for a few days.

"How is it going?" Connor spoke to Mac through a radio.

"I'm almost finished!" Mac shouted back, trying to be heard through the device over the rushing wind.

"Good; we're almost there."

Cutter glanced at the GPS on the dashboard and turned the car left.

Connor read a sign as they passed. "Riverside, sounds cozy."

"Looks like it is right next to a river valley; this is the perfect pace for the future predator to call home." Cutter said. He scanned the numbers of houses as he drove past. "3340, here we are." He pulled into the house's driveway and turned the vehicle off. The two got out of the car and Mac unstrapped himself and hopped off the back.

"The sighting happened less than ten minutes ago, then someone's body was found just down thee block." Mac said, handing the others E. .

"We'll talk to the witness first, then we'll take a look at the body." Cutter said, . He walked up to the front door an knocked. Connor and Mac stood behind him.

The door opened and a young woman opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Cutter said politely. "We heard that you have seen an animal pass through here recently. We would like if you could help us find it."

The woman looked at him, then to the others, and next their E. . Finally she looked at Cutter again. "Are you from animal control?"

Cutter remembered how anomalies where public knowledge, and the law that had been put in place a few months ago. "No, ma'am." Cutter said. "We're from a organization that deals with special creatures that leave their natural habitat." Although Cutter was not allowed to directly lie, people were still not supposed to know about the A.R.C.

The woman stared at him. "How can I help?"

"We need you to tell us what it looks like and where it went." Cutter answered.

She paused. "Alright, come in."

The three men sat in the truck again. This time Mac was inside that actual car with them.

"Weren't we going to fund the body after?"

"We were," Cutter replied. "But according to what the witness told us the creature might still be in the area, and I want to find it before it leaves."

"She said it was just sitting in the park," Connor said. "Do you think it will still be there?"

"I don't know, but It is worth taking a look." Cutter said.

"If this thing so sneaky, than how did she see it?" Mac inquirer.

Cutter thought when he had asked this same question to his wife. "It was eating." As they reached Haddow park, Cutter pulled onto the curb and stepped out.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Mac asked as he handed the others their E. .

"No." Cutter said. "But it's here."

"How can you tell?"

"The birds." Connor answered for Cutter. "It's too quiet; if the creature wasn't hear than we would be hearing bird song."

The three cautiously examined the large field and playground. Mac raised his weapon and crept around the playground, staying in the sand as to make less noise. He came around to the bottom of the slide and stopped. From here he had a clear view of the rest of the playground- and something else he had been hoping wasn't there.

Connor and Cutter saw him stop and moved to where he was, but he frantically waved them away. They stopped, but had already moved close enough to the leg of a human poking out in front of the slide. The leg shook around and they could hear the sound of flesh being ripped apart.

Mac watching in horror as a future predator tore into someone's body. It was even uglier than the drawing. He remembered the aim of this mission; find and eliminate all future predators. _Eliminate_. Mac quietly shouldered his E.M.D and unholstered his sidearms, to which he quickly screwed on a silencer.

Connor and Cutter watched intently as they saw mac raise his gun. There was a flash of grey and Mac was thrown several feet backwards.

The others jumped into action.

"Get him out of the way, quick!" Cutter said urgently.

Connor nodded and ran to Mac. The future predator was nowhere to be seen.

"Be careful!" Cutter shouted. "It's still here!" He listened to the barely audible clicking of claws on metal. He spun, pointing the gun up to the top of the playground equipment and fired.

There was a screech and it fell to the ground. It writhed in the sand, scratching at it's shoulder.

From where Mac had been sat down, he called out. "Cutter, catch!"

Cutter looked over and saw Mac throw something at him. Out of natural reflexes he caught it. It was Mac's gun. Cutter understood and strode over to the creature. The professor aimed it at the quickly recovering creature, and pulled the trigger. With a _BLAM!_ the creature when still, and Cutter examined it.

"Cutter!" Connor jogged over. "Something is off."

"I agree; this was too easy."

"Not just that," Connor said. "Look at the creature; it isn't the same! It has a small bit of fur covering its body, has ears and wasn't as fast. And these are just a few differences I noticed.

Cutter looked at it more, then nodded. "I see," He said.

"What do you think happened?" Connor asked.

Cutter thought hard, than it hit him. "I think," Cutter said. "That we might- just might- be looking at the future predator in another stage of evolution."

"So, you think that this thing is... maybe not as evolved as you are familiar with?" Mac said, who had regained his breath and stood behind them.

"Its likely."Cutter said. "Lets just bag it and ship it back to the A.R.C for an autopsy."

The other men nodded and they got to work, shoving the future predator into a large sack and called the emergency services for the body.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) Let me know what you guys think about this chapter, and let me know what species you would like to see in season eight! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

Season Seven, Episode Three

Surprises, Surprises

Danny recovered from the flu and he and the rest of the team spent their last days in Canada days searching for more future predators, but they didn't find any. They now sat in the Prime Minister's private jet on their way back to Britain with a dead frozen Future Predator.

Nothing eventful had happened other than the incursion at the park other than Connor tripping over a log in the river valley. He slid right into the river and Mac had to go after him.

The day before they left Canada, Matt and Emily returned from Vancouver. They where talking with Danny about their side trip as they flew over the ocean.

"I've never heard of Evan Cross before." Danny said.

"He started funding the A.R.C a few months ago; a few weeks before you came back through anomaly in the mall."

"Oh," Danny said. "How did he find out about the A.R.C?"

"He said that Lieutenant Ken Lees from Project Magnet had informed him about it. Cross was already connected with Project Magnet and was glad to fund the A.R.C."

"Project Magnet?" Danny asked.

"The Canadian Government pieced together an organization that deals with stuff like the anomalies."

"Like the A.R.C?"

"No," Matt said. "Project Magnet isn't Nearly as successful or experienced as the A.R.C is. Cross told us that this is why they are planning to build an A.R.C centre in Canada- perhaps even in the U.S.A."

"I suppose that makes sense." Danny mused. "Building off of an organization that knows what it is doing is easier than expanding one that doesn't. Will the A.R.C be responsible for the training of their recruits?"

Matt nodded.

From a few rows ahead they all heard Connor laugh quietly. Even Cutter- who was up near the cockpit talking to the pilots- glanced back at his friend.

"He's been talking to Abby every spare moment he has," Mac spoke to the others, trying not to be heard by Connor.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I wonder what is going on?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Emily asked.

"Tell us what?" Mac asked.

"I'm surprised!" Emily laughed.

"What didn't they tell us?" Danny said.

"Everyone in the A.R.C must know by now- at least Jess, Becker, Cutter, Claudia, Cutter, Matt and I know. Even Lester knows!"

"Knows what?" Both men asked, exasperated.

"Just tell us already!" Mac insisted.

"Abby is pregnant!" Emily said, and laughed at their faces.

"Oh." Mac said.

"Well, now it makes sense why the only light he has seen for the past week as been from his computer." Danny exaggerated.

"How many months?" Mac asked.

"Three weeks." Emily informed them.

"They've been keeping us out of this for quite a while." Danny scratched his chin.

"Not really." Matt said. "You two missed the day that they told everyone."

It was late when Connor pulled up to his house, but the lights where still on inside. He got out of the car and walked up to their cozy, double story home. He pushed through the door and moved through the house into the kitchen, where he found Abby asleep at the table. Her head rested on her arms on the table. He set his bags on the couch and moved towards her.

"You didn't have to stay up and wait, Abby." Connor said to his sleeping wife . He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where he eased her down slowly. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her. He shut the lights off and went to throw his clothes from the trip into the wash.

He took a shower and put on a clean set of clothing. He then went back downstairs and fished around in the refrigerator for a snack. He was sitting at the table eating an apple when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and saw Abby smiling down at him.

"Hi, Connor!" She greeted him.

"Hey Abby." Connor stood and hugged her.

"Well, how was the plane ride?" Abby asked.

"Well, I was talking to you the whole time, so it was great!" Connor grinned. He gave her a kiss.

"Come on," Abby said. "Lets go to bed."

"Alright," Connor said. He picked up his apple and took the last few bites of it as she led him off to the second floor. As they entered their room he tossed the apple core into the garbage and pulled off his shirt.

Abby flicked off the lights and they crawled into their bed, snuggling close as they drifted off to sleep.

Helen Cutter stood in the late Cretaceous period. Next to her was motor bike, which had a small trailer hooked up to it. On the trailer was a large chunk of meat. She had bought a deer and let it sit for a few days, so that it would have a good, strong smell. She was hoping that the smell would attract a particularly large dinosaur, that was why she had sought out the largest anomaly she could find.

She glance behind her at the golden shimmering light that rose twenty-seven feet high, and that was when she heard the roar. Helen grinned as the ground began to shudder beneath her, and straddled the motor bike. She started it up and drove off towards the roar.

She came around a bend and saw a large, dark orange dinosaur with small, 'horns' bearing down upon her. She spun the bike around and drove off back towards the anomaly, grinning like the lunatic she was.

The ground began shaking more and more as she saw the dinosaur gaining on her. She only needed thirty more seconds to get to the anomaly, then she would be home free. She zipped through the Cretaceous, drawing closer to the anomaly. It grew larger in front of her, and suddenly she was through it. She stopped about twenty meter away from the anomaly. She was surrounded by water, sand, trees- and hundreds of anomalies. She looked at the one she just came through and saw the fifteen foot dinosaur charging through the anomaly, coming after the stench on fermented flesh.

Helen laughed and sped off through another anomaly. The tyrannosaur raced after her. Helen burst into the busy city. She knew exactly where she was, as she had planned to bring a dinosaur through. The Dinosaur came through the anomaly and continued it's chase- straight through Central London.

Three days after Connor and the others returned from their trip to Canada, he lay in his bed. His arm was wrapped around Abby when his cell rang. Trying not to wake his wife, he pulled his arm away from her and picked up his phone.

"This is Connor," he said.

"Connor!" It was Mac.

"Mac? What is it?" He asked, hearing urgency in his friend's voice.

"There is an anomaly in Central London," Mac explained. "There's been an incursion."

Connor hopped out of bed and grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note to Abby. "Have you identified the creature?" He asked.

"It's an Albertosaurus."

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Connor shoved his phone into his pocket and threw on a shirt. He rushed down the stairs and slipped on his shoes, set his hat on his head and grabbed the keys to his car. He set the note to Abby on the counter and rushed out to the car. Not realizing what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN) I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please R&R. I am still looking for a new creature to be the basis of season eight! please leave any ideas you have!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own primeval or any of it's characters.**

Season Seven, Episode Four

Tyrannosauridae or Albertosaurinae?

Cutter, Matt, Emily, And Mac were already at the scene when Connor arrived. He stepped out of his car and surveyed the damage around him. Vehicles had been flipped over, an office building had a hole in the second story window and there were blood streaks across the ground. The anomaly was tucked into a side alley.

"Did it go back through?" Connor asked asked he walked up to the others.

"No," Matt answered. "It was gone when we got here, we sent Becker and Danny to go find it."

"You sent them after a tyrannosaur?" Connor asked. "They've probably been killed!"

"Tyrannosaur? It's not a T-Rex, Connor," Mac said. "It is an Albertosaurus."

"T-Rex isn't the only species of tyrannosaurs, Mac; tyrannosarids are a family group. The actual species in that family are split into two subgroups; Albertosaurinae and Tyrannosaridae. Tyrannosauridae includes Tarbosaurus Bataar, Daspletosaurus Torosus, Alioramus Remotus, Tyrannosaurus Rex and several others. Albertosaurinae consists of Albertosaurus Sarcophagus and Gorgosaurus Liberatus. It is a common-"

"Connor!" Cutter interrupted. "Not now."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Connor nodded sheepishly.

"He _is_ right." Cutter said to Matt. "If there is an Tyrannosaur of any type, Danny and Becker are in trouble.

"We need to contact them, tell them to regroup." Connor said.

Matt nodded at reached for his radio. "Danny," Matt spoke into it.

"Matt!" Danny shouted panted through his radio. "We're coming back, and it is directly behind us!"

"How close are you?" Matt asked.

There was a roar, and Danny and Becker raced around the corner, followed by the Albertosaurus.

"Very!" Danny shouted.

"Get out of the way!" Matt and Becker shouted to everybody.

All of the A.R.C employees that where standing around the anomaly site scrambled away as the Albertosaurus ran into the area- then it was gone through the anomaly.

"Get that thing locked," Becker shouted. "Now!"

An A.R.K soldier ran up in front of the anomaly with an anomaly locking mechanism. Connor recognized him as Trevor.

A shadow seemed to come through the anomaly, followed by the Albertosaurus. It charged back through the anomaly and past Trevor. The soldier was about to run when the bipedal dinosaur turned around. It's beady eyes locked on Trevor, then it advanced towards him. Trevor yelped and bolted away from the creature, but his path out of the alley was blocked; his only chance of escape from the Albertosaurus was through the anomaly. He scrambled through the golden orb and the dinosaur went through directly after.

"We need to go after him!" Emily shouted.

"We can't risk sending a team after him." Becker responded to her request. "If we send a team in there we won't be able to stop the creature from coming back through."

"Then we won't send a whole team." Connor said. "Trevor was a friend of mine, and I'm through to bring him back before he gets himself killed.

"If you go through you'll be killed; you don't have any combat training." Becker frowned.

"Then I'll go with him." Mac volunteered. "One less man won't make a big deal. Besides, we _have_ to go after him."

Becker looked as though he as about to protest, but then he nodded. "Alright, just... when you get back, we'd best not tell Lester about this."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Connor laughed.

Mac nodded to Becker, and with that they raced through the anomaly. The came through and stopped abruptly.

"Oh, damn." Connor breathed.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I imagined." Mac said.

The two men stood on a beach. Sand, grass, forest, water and dozens of anomalies surrounded them. Trevor and the Albertosaurus were nowhere to be found.

"Any guesses to which one they went through?" Connor asked.

"None." Mac responded dully.

"Wait a sec," Connor squinted. "There is a knife marking that anomaly, that must be Trevor's!" Connor rushed forwards.

Mac followed him for a few steps then stopped. He turned around and copied Trevor's idea, stabbing his combat knife into the dirt in front of their anomaly. He then went to catch up with Connor, who was crouched before an anomaly.

"Find anything?"

"Yes." Connor nodded. "Trevor definitely went through there; he must've left the knife as a marker..."

"Alright then," Mac said, helping Connor up. "Charge up your E.M.D; we're going through."

Connor nodded and activated his E.M.D. The weapon glowed blue and whirred to life. They both took deep breaths before plunging through the anomaly.

"Whoa!" Mac exclaimed as the two men teetered on the edge of a steep hill. They stood in a vast canyon, surrounded by red.. There where no signs of life anywhere.

Connor inhaled sharply. "This landscape, the rust in the soil,the lack of life... we're in the apocalyptic future!"

"But I though that you stopped that future from happening!" Mac said.

"We did, but there must have been another event that causes an end to all the life on the planet..."

Mac looked around, then pointed down the hill. "Foot prints!"

Connor looked to where he was pointing and acknowledged with a nod. "Lets got get Trevor back!"

Abby opened her eyes as someone the doorbell. With a groan, the slid out of bed shuffled down the stairs in her pyjamas. _I bet Connor is in the garage working one of his projects. _She glanced through the window and saw Claudia and Cutter standing on the porch. She opened the door and looked at them.

"Abby," Claudia said gently. "We need to talk, may we come in?"

"Of course," Abby nodded, opening the door wider and stepping to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps you should sit down..." Cutter said softly.

They led the young woman into her living room and sat her down on the long couch. Cutter and Claudia sat down on either side of her.

"Shouldn't we get Connor?" Abby asked. At the look she got from Claudia she suddenly felt a pang of concern. "Its about him, isn't it? What happened?"

Cutter took a breath, then spoke. "This morning, approximately thirty minutes ago, one of the A.R.C's operatives went missing through an anomaly. Connor and Mac went through to bring him back."

Abby's eyes began to well up with tears. "Oh, God... is he- did he... did he come back?" Abby asked hopefully. She looked to Claudia.

I'm sorry." Claudia said solemnly. "The anomaly closed before they could come through."

"What year is he in?" Abby croaked.

"We... couldn't get a clear reading..." Cutter said.

"Why not?" Abby demanded. "And don't lie to me, I'll be able to tell."

"The numbers kept changing from on year to another; we think that the anomaly led to an anomaly junction."

Abby's lower lip trembled. If Connor had gone through another anomaly then he might never find his way back.

"Don't worry," Claudia put an arm around Abby to comfort her. "I'm sure he is fine; Connor survived in the the Cretaceous era for a year. I'm sure that he'll be fine."

Abby nodded. Although Connor disappearing would be bad at any time, disappearing when she was pregnant was even worse. If he never came back she would be crushed; she wanted Connor there to help her every day, to be present when she gives birth and help name the child.

"Are you going to be OK?" Claudia asked.

Abby shook her head. "No..."

"Here, why don't you come with stay with us? You're welcome to stay as long as you want; it will help you." Claudia offered.

"That... would be very kind of you..." Abby said through the tears dripping down her face. "I would appreciate that."

"Come. I'll help you pack a bag, and Cutter will go get the car ready."

Trevor was limping alongside Connor, trying to move as fast as he could. The anomalies were closing around them fast.

As they shuffled quickly towards their anomaly, Connor caught a glimpse of Evan and Dylan running to their own anomaly. They reached it and disappeared.

"Come on, Trevor!" Connor encouraged the soldier. "We're almost-"

Their anomaly faded.

"Damn!" Trevor cursed. "We can't stay here!"

"I agree," Connor nodded. "Through this one!" He dragged Trevor through an anomaly to their right. Fell through the other side and collapsed on the ground, which consisted of dirt and dried up grass.

The anomaly closed second's after they passed through it.

Connor knelt on the ground. "Abby..." He murdered, holding his head in his hands

"Connor!" Trevor said. "Look!"

"What is it?" Connor looked over to Trevor.

"Horses!"

Connor looked to where Trevor was pointing. A horse drawn carriage thundered down the dirt road towards them. The horses slowed as they neared where the two men sat.

"What are you doin' all the ways out here?" A man from atop a bench at the front of the carriage asked, looking down at them. "No horse, no hats; you two look like you've been robbed!"

"Henry," A woman's voice from inside the carriage called. "Why have we stopped?"

"There be a couple of men sitting in the middle of the road, Ma'am." The driver, who must be Henry, replied.

"Are they're robbing us?"

"No Ma'am, they seem to have been robbed themselves!" Henry said to the woman in the carriage.

"Are they injured?" The door to the carriage opened and a slim woman in a blue dress stuck her head out.

Connor spoke up. "No, Ma'am; we aren't; we're just lost."

"Lost?" She repeated, then turned to Henry. "Henry, if you'd please."

Henry hopped down from his seat and held out his hand to the woman. She took it and stepped onto the ground.

"Lost, huh?" Henry said as the woman let go of his hand. "You wouldn't happened to have... appeared out of 'thin air', did you?"

"What makes you..." Connor's voice faded away. "I... I know you!"

"What?"

"You look very familiar!" Connor racked his brain, thinking of who this old man reminded him of. Then it hit him; he didn't just recognize this man, he _knew_ this man!

"Stephen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R! I still need suggestions for creatures for season eight! i will take ALL suggestions into account.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

Season Seven, Chapter Four

Stranded Again

Connor sat at a table in the Hareville tavern, focused intently on his jacket. He finished removing the seam that held the A.R.C badge to the shoulder of his jacket and stuffed the futuristic article of clothing into a sack. He forced himself to think of Mac.

_Mac is gone, he has to be. Why else wouldn't he have been with Dylan and Evan? If he is dead, then how did he die? Did the Albertosaurus get him? Did he get shot by one of those rude military men? Or is he still alive? Is he a hostage? Is he trapped in another anomaly?_

So much had happened in that span of thirty minutes, Connor could hardly remember what had happened in what order.

He had been stuck in the year eighteen eighty-one for two weeks so far, and was forced to accept what was what. So, he decided to continue his job of keeping people safe from creatures. He, Trevor and Stephen- who was in his late forties- decided to make their own A.R.C program. Admittedly they did not have the technology or materials do track the anomalies, but they would survey the area surrounding the town of Hareville and keep the people that lived there safe.

Connor put the trench coat- which he had purchased shortly after their arrival- on the table. Stephen had graciously given the stranded men money to buy clothing suitable for the time, seeing as they had no acceptable money.

Connor took the sleeve of the trench coat and began to sew the A.R.C badge onto it. As he forcefully pushed the needle through the thick leather, he thought of what Stephen had told him.

Stephen had been revived in Connor's time by the same people who brought Cutter and- Connor learned- Helen back from the dead. The body that the A.R.C had on ice was a clone, placed by these same people where the _actual_ Helen Cutter's body had been. After reviving Helen, they offered her a deal; if she gave them information about the anomalies, they would revive Stephen for her. Stephen got lost through the same anomaly that Connor and Trevor had a year after his revival. Only difference was that he had been sent back many years before the others had come through. Stephen would not tell them any more, saying that it would greatly affect their future.

Connor struggled with the badge for over an hour, and when he finished his fingers where bloody and sore. He stood up and threw the grey coat on. He tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the bar.

"May I interest you in a glass of whiskey, Mr. Temple?" The barman asked as we wiped the wooden counter top.

"Not at the moment, Ivan, but thank you anyways." Connor nodded to the short man politely. "I need to ask you about _the Wolfe_."

Ivan stopped cleaning the counter and moved down past the other men sitting at the bar to face Connor. "Mr. Temple, most everybody in Hareville is familiar with your interest in our myths 'n' rumours, but they aren't _all_ just myths. Before you even consider lookin' into _the Wolfe_, I suggest you get yourself a weapon."

Connor thought. "Thanks, Ivan, I think I'll head over to Marley's right now."

"You do that, then come back and ask about _the Wolfe_."

Connor nodded and walked to the swinging bar doors, ignoring the looks from the scantly clad prostitutes on the second floor. Even if he wasn't married, he'd never consider buying one of them for a night.

Connor pushed through the doors and bumped into Stephen. "Oops, sorry, Connor!" Stephen said.

"That's alright, Stephen."

"Where're you off to?" Stephen asked curiously.

"I'm getting a gun." Connor said matter of factly.

"Connor, you can't even-"

"That as the last time you saw me, Stephen. So much changed, I didn't even have a _girlfriend_ then!" Connor said.

"Does that mean you have a girlfriend now?"

"Er, well, not a girlfriend..."

"Then you're..." Stephen's eyes widened. "Are you married?"

"Yes, I am." Connor said, "Married to the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Who?"

"Do you remember Abby Maitland?" Connor asked.

"You and Abby?" Stephen sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Connor said, stepping off of the boardwalk and walking towards a garage tucked in between the butcher shop and Marley's Firearm's Dealer. Connor pulled open one of the large doors and stepped inside. The wooden floor was littered with bits and pieces of metal, and a workbench sat in the centre of the room. A bed and nightstand where tucked in the corner.

Stephen could see a picture of Abby on the stand. "You really miss her, don't you?"

Connor nodded as he sat at the worktable. "More than anything." he said. "I should be there; I have to get back as soon as I can. She shouldn't be alone at this time."

Stephen watched Connor as reached under the table and retrieved his laptop. "Its almost out of power, but if I find a way to recharge the battery pack, I might be able to use it to create a simple anomaly detector."

"How will you do that?" Stephen asked, watching as Connor poured a liquid- presumably a chemical or an acid- into a glass.

"Do you remember what batteries car's use?" Connor asked as he picked up a piece of metal- about the size of a stick of gum- and wrapped a copper wire around the end of it. "Copper..." He murmered.

"Wet cells."

"Right!" Connor wrapped another wire to a similar piece of metal." "Zinc..." he whispered. "If I make this simple, single celled battery correctly, I should be able to recharge my computer's battery..."

"And power a detector!"

Connor nodded again. Popped the battery pack out of his computer and set it on the table. "Do you have a knife?"

"Yeah." Stephen opened his coat and pulled a six inch knife from a concealed sheath. He twirled it around in his fingers, so that he was holding it by the blade and offered it to Connor.

"Thanks." He pushed the tip of the blade into the seam of the plastic and popped the battery pack open, revealing the circuit board inside. Connor grabbed the loose end of in of the cords, saying, "Positive to negative..." He attached the wire to a prong and wound it tightly around it.

"If you don't mind me asking," Stephen said. "Why not just hook the wet cell directly to the detector instead of giving the effort to _charge_ another battery?"

"The pack's easier to carry than a cup full of acid." Connor said blandly.

"Oh, I see now." Stephen stood in silence for a few seconds as Connor finished wiring the battery pack. "Well, I'm not helping around here." He said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Shopping." Stephen said with a grin, before stepping out of Connor's workshop, closing the door behind him.

Abby sat at the kitchen table in Claudia's home. In her hands she grasped a cup of coffee,but had not taken a sip from it in the ten minutes she'd had it. She simply stared into the black liquid, thinking about Connor. She wondered how much time had passed where Connor was, and if he was safe.

"Abby," A voice said gently. It was Claudia. "It's past midnight; you should o to bed."

"I can't sleep."

"You haven't slept since he disappeared, Abby; three days!' Claudia sounded concerned. "You're pregnant; even if you're only a few weeks in you shouldn't put that strain on your body."

Abby didn't respond.

"Come on, at least sit on the couch." Claudia said, taking Abby's arm. He led her from her chair to a soft leather couch and sat her down in it. She sat down beside her.

"Thanks for being here for me." Abby said quietly.

"That is what friends are for, aren't they?" Claudia smiled kindly, putting a comforting arm around Abby.

Abby sighed, and rested her head against Claudia's shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon, she was fast asleep, breathing softly. Claudia stroked her hair tenderly as she slept, feeling sad for Abby. She didn't deserve to have her husband locked on the other side of an anomaly- he didn't deserve it either. She sat there for the rest of the night, Abby back to sleep all of the various times she woke through the night. At one point she whispered, "Don't worry, Abby. We'll get Connor back; I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Season seven will be ending at the season premier of Episode 11! please send in requests for creatures you would like to see in season eight and i will be sure to add them.**

**DSILAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

Season Seven, Episode Six

The Gifts

Connor stood in his workshop, staring at his reflection in a mirror. He had bought himself a new set of clothes, which consisted of a white shirt, brown pants, plain, spurred leather boots and a wide brimmed hat. On top of all that, he wore his trench coat.

The door to his workshop opened, and Trevor limped in on his crutches. He had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Connor." Trevor said.

"Trevor," Connor moved towards him and helped him to a seat. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright," He responded, removing the bag from his shoulder. "The doctor says I should be able to walk in a couple weeks."

"Well, we're lucky that we had some medication from the twenty-first century." Connor said. He held up the bag. "What is this?"

"I'm not sure," Trevor said. "Stephen told me to give it to you."

"Stephen," Connor mused. "He _did_ say he was going shopping a few days ago."

Connor opened up the bag and retrieved a long, chrome revolver in a black leather holster. There was a note attached to the holster. _Trevor_.

"This is yours, mate," Connor handed the holster to Trevor.

"It is?"

Connor nodded as Trevor read the note.

"Wow..."

As Trevor examined his firearm, Connor lifted the bag up ad down a few times curiously. _There is something else inside!_ Connor put his hand in the bag and pulled out another revolver. This one was silver, and had intricate designs sketched into the shiny metal. The wooden handle was polished, and Connor guessed that it was made of olive wood. The belt was tan, with spare bullets lined on the back. There was also an extra holster on it; instead of being the gun-shaped pocket like the other one, it was almost square, and had a clip next to it. Connor though what this was for, then it hit him.

"The detector!" Connor moved to a portion of the floor and stomped. Satisfied, he knelt down and pulled up a floorboard. Underneath it was his make-shift anomaly detector. He had finished it after Stephen had left a few days ago.

The boxy object fit perfectly into into the extra holster. Although that worked, he was still stuck with the battery pack. He looked at the clip, and realized that there where two pieces attached together. He removed the clasp and set the gun belt on the table. He grabbed the detector and sat down across from the belt. "Here's hoping this stays on..."

"What are you getting at over there?" Trevor asked curiously.

"You will see..." Connor said as he finished hammering and reached for a mug of thick, syrupy liquid. "In a moment..."

He grabbed a bottle labelled 'Frank's Colon Cleaner' and and a bottle of whiskey, and began to pour the contents of each into the mug with the syrup.

"The first week that we where here, I discovered that if you mix whiskey with tree sap, you get a sort of glue." Connor explained. "Then, a couple days ago, I accidentally spilt a batch of glue into my dinner, which had some of this hot sauce on the side. After mere seconds, the mixture of the sauce and 'glue' became thicker. What was once runny and difficult to apply, become slower, and easy to use. It also helps me attach metal to nonmetals."

"So..." Trevor said. "You're going to use this 'glue' to solder that clip to you battery pack?"

"Exactly!" Connor took a wooden spoon and stirred the 'glue' thoroughly. After a few minutes he scooped some of the 'glue' out onto the clip. He put the spoon in the mug and pressed the clip onto the battery pack. "Now we just wait a few seconds..." Connor pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to watch the seconds flick away on his digital watch. After about ten seconds he reached for his makeshift welder.

Connor had taken a set of pliers and attached a wet cell battery to it. Although it was much like the one used to charge the battery pack, this one- like the cells in cars- consisted of many different cell put together. He then grabbed a penny with the pliers to act as the soldering head. Connor touched the penny to where the plastic and metal met. A shower of sparks flew onto the table as he worked around the square clip.

Connor drew back and disconnected the pliers from the large battery. He set the hot equipment to the side and waited for the metal to cool.

"So," Trevor said as he watched Connor blow on the hot metal. "I heard that there was a possible creature incursion."

"Yep." Connor said. The metal had cooled, and got up from his chair and moved around the table. He picked up the gun belt and clipped the battery pack onto it, and then slid the detector into the 'holster'.

"It works!" Trevor said, examining Connor's handy work.

Connor nodded and wrapped the belt around his waist, tightening the large buckle at the front. He reached down to his right hip, where the gun's holster was. He grabbed the small leather strap on the end of the holster and strapped it around his thigh.

"How do I look?" He asked Trevor.

"Like a true cowboy!" Trevor laughed.

Connor laughed with him, but stopped when he heard a loud whirring sound coming from the detector.

"An anomaly?" Trevor asked, staring at the hand-held A.D.D.

Connor pulled the detector out of his belt and held it flat. "Due north." Connor thought aloud.

"How far?"

"Within three miles; that's the top range of this detector."

"Are you going after it?" Trevor asked.

Connor looked through the window at the horse Stephen lent him. "Yes."

"Good luck, then." Trevor said as Connor grabbed his hat and coat, making his way towards the door.

"I always knew that he was faking it!" A slightly plump woman cried.

"Mum, its not like that!" Abby said, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"Of course it is, Abigail!" Abby's mother insisted. "Why else would he just disappear? Do you know where he is?"

She turned to Cutter and Claudia, who sat at the kitchen table across from the mother and daughter. "Do either of you know where he is? Do you?"

Both shook their heads.

"We don't know where he is, but that isn't what has everybody concerned." Claudia said.

"You're concerned about him?" Mrs. Maitland exclaimed.

"Yes!" All three said at once.

"Why should you be? He left Abby while she is pregnant!"

"He didn't leave me!" Abby said. The tears finally began to roll down her face.

"Then where did he go?"

"I don't _know_!" Abby exclaimed, wiping her eyes.

Abby's mother threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Of course you don't; that's because he left you!"

The front door opened, and the four could hear footsteps coming through the house. Soon, James Lester stood in the hallway.

"Mrs. Maitland," He moved toward the woman and extended his hand.

Mrs. Maitland shook it suspiciously. "And who are you, letting yourself into my daughter's house without permission?"

"My name is James Lester, and I am a _dear_ friend of the Temples." He said. Seeing her disapproving scowl, he added, "Not a good enough excuse? No? Fine, I guess I'll have to play the 'government official' card."

"What?"

"I suppose I have to restart..." Lester retrieved his wallet and opened it. He showed the A.R.C card that he only only uses when he needs unquestioned access an area to Mrs. Maitland. "My name is James Lester of the A.R.C, and there is something that you must see." He turned to Connor and Claudia. "If you two could escort these women to the A.R.C, it would be greatly appreciated."

A baffled Mrs. Maitland stood agape in the A.D.D room of the A.R.C. "What is this place?"

"This," Lester said as he walked towards the A.D.D. "Is the anomaly research centre, and it will help you understand the situation that your daughter is in. Now, if you would kindly make your way to this young woman over here, I will begin to explain."

Mrs. Maitland moved towards Jess and looked at her. "Who might you be?"

Just then Matt walked into the room. "Jess, are done hacking into the traffic cameras, or am I going to have to wait another..." He noticed the woman standing by Jess' chair.

"Don't mind Matt, there, he has no sense of timing." Lester said, glaring at Matt. "He is the field team leader. Matt, would you come here?" Lester beckoned the man.

Matt moved cautiously forwards. "Yes?"

"You are actually _just_ the person I was looking for." Lester said. "Give Mrs. Maitland here a tour of the A.R.C- and explain as to why her son in-law has disappeared without a trace."


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN) R&R, enjoy and please leave any ideas you might have fro season eight's creatures, all help is appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of it's characters.**

Season Seven, Chapter Seven

Mother Knows Best

Connor pulled on the reins and his horse slowed. The anomaly detector had been growing steady louder and more frequently as he rode in the direction of the re-purposed compass needle. He could see a glowing golden light radiating from behind a small hill. He dismounted and slapped the horse's hind quarters, remembering the whistle that Stephen had trained all of his horse's to recognize. As the chestnut coloured horse galloped off, Connor climbed up over the hill.

Upon reaching the top, Connor cautiously moved down the other side towards the now visible anomaly.

"How am I suppose to tell if you pose a threat or not?" Connor murmured to himself.

He knew that there where only three ways to find out, but none of them felt very appealing to him. His first choice was to wait for a creature to come through or wait for the anomaly. Secondly, he could wait for the anomaly to close. He could be waiting the entire night for anything to happen.

Then there was the third- and most risky- option; going through the anomaly to try and guess the era. If a creature was waiting on the other side, he couldn't go back through the anomaly lest it follows him. He could get lost. The oxygen concentration in the air could be low enough to kill him. The anomaly might lead further into the past; every moment Connor was in this time changed a small portion of history, venturing deeper into the past could make things even worse.

He could wait here; the sun was already setting, and if he didn't find a solution quick, then the desert's predators would find him. Connor could already hear the yelps of coyotes from the distance behind the anomaly. The yelping was louder, and he realized that it wasn't a coyote- nor was it coming from _behind_ the anomaly.

"Oh no!" Connor drew his revolver and trained iit on the anomaly. He backed up a few steps, so that if anything jumped through- and he knew something would- it wouldn't be instantly upon him. He reached halfway up the hill and stopped. The yelping loud enough to be just beyond the glimmering golden globe of the anomaly. Connor drew the hammer back on his gun and waited. And waited. And waited.

Connor sighed and glanced at his watch; it had been thirty minutes since he had last heard the yelping. He pointed the gun to the ground and eased the hammer forwards. "If you're going to do something, just _do it_!" Connor removed his hat and messaged his forehead. "This is easier when you can just _lock_ the damn thing!" He picked up a rock and threw it through the anomaly.

There was shuffling in the dirt behind him. He reacted in a flash, lifting his gun and pulling back the hammer, aiming it towards the top of the hill where-.

"Oh! Hello, I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

To where a young girl stood, watching him. Connor slowly guided the hammer back down and slid the silver weapon into it's holster. The girl didn't wear a dress, just worn jeans, a blue button up shirt, tattered boots and a sack slung across her back.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked, moving towards her. She looked about seventeen years old.

"I come here for some peace and quiet." She said. "But I suppose it won't be very quiet here tonight."

"No, it won't, sorry." Connor apologized to the girl.

"Oh, that is quite alright." She said. She gazed past Connor. "Oh! It's opened again-" She cut herself off quickly.

Connor stared at her. "Something tells me that you're not just here for stargazing..."

She stared at her feet. "No... I'm here to keep those things from coming through the orb."

"How do you do that?" Connor eyed her.

"I give them what they come looking for, of course." She sighed and slid a pack from her shoulders. "Food." She tossed the pack down in front of Connor. The bag rolled down the hill and next to the anomaly.

Connor watched it, then paled. "What exactly was in that bag?"

"Raw lamb, why?"

_Meat! The smell will draw them back to-_

There was a shark bark from behind the anomaly. "Stay behind me!" Connor drew his gun for the third time, but this time he had a feeling that he would be using it.

"What are they?" The girl said, fear in her voice.

"What, haven't you seen them before?" Connor said, drawing the hammer back once again.

"Well- no!" She admitted. "I only knew to feed them because of my daddy; he taught me the importance of taking care of the orb and feeding what every was on the other side!"

"So you usually throw the meat onto the other side of the anomaly?"

"Anomaly?"

"Its what we call the 'orbs' where I come from." Connor explained, keeping his focus on the anomaly

"Oh, then yes, the meat is _always_ put on the other side." She nodded.

There was another bark and more yelping as a shadow began to form in the anomaly. Connor raised his gun preparing for whatever was about to come through the anomaly.

"Let me get this strait," Mrs. Maitland said, hardly able to comprehend what she had witnessed and learned over the past hour. "Connor has disappeared through one of these..."

"Anomalies." Matt finished for her.

"And could be anywhere in any time?"

"Well not _any_ time," Matt said. "Before the anomaly closed, we were getting varied results from our anomaly calculator-"

"Calculator?" Mrs. Maitland asked, puzzled.

"It is a device that Connor built to predict the time that an anomaly leads to." Matt explained dismissively. "Before the anomaly closed, the calculator gave us multiple readings. We believe that this is because it lead to an anomaly junction- which is a collection of dozens of anomalies in one area. We haven't been able to locate the junction in _our_ time, so we are clueless to where Connor is exactly." Matt breathed. "We logged the dates that came through the calculator. The majority of anomalies led to the early Triassic era, the late Cretaceous, mid-Permian era and a few more modern times. These included fourteen seventy-one, sixteen twenty-eight, and eighteen eighty-one."

Mrs. Maitland stared at Matt. "So my son in-law _is_ lost."

"Yes."

The woman sighed and sat down in a chair. "I can hardly believe it, but there is too much proof to deny it. Are you sure I should know about all of this?"

"Not as an un-sworn citizen; you're have to swear to the Official Secrets Act now; I guess Lester forgot to mention that earlier."

"You want to know why i went out of my way to explain all of this to her?" Lester said.

He and Cutter stood at the back of the A.D.D room as Abby and her mother talked. It seemed as though Mrs, Maitland was apologizing to her daughter.

"Pretty much," Cutter said.

"Same reason that you tried to help her deal with the woman." Lester said. He leaned close to Cutter and muttered. "I don't think anyone could stand to see her in that state." He then added. "Tell anyone that I said that, and i might have you court marshaled

Cutter was about to nod, agree- something! But Lester had already moved off towards where Becker and Matt were arguing over a new order of E. .


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Primeval Season Seven; i know i enjoyed writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of its characters.**

Season Seven, Chapter Eight.

Season Finale

Connor's return.

A creature jumped through the anomaly. Jaws snapping, eyes shining in the light of the anomaly.

"What _is_ that thing?" The girl asked, cowering behind Connor.

"Oh, great!" Connor murmured. "Not these again!"

"You've seen them before?"

"Yeah, they're Hyennodons; we had a run-in with a pack of them at a friend's wedding." Connor explained, remembering the day he had gotten trapped in the cellar of an old building, a hungry hyena on the other side of the door.

"What are Hyennodons?"

"I'll explain later!" Connor said. This girl was starting to become annoying.

"Aren't you going to shoot it?" When she said this, it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Only if it poses a threat." Connor said. "It's best not to kill anything that comes through the anomalies unless there is no other option."

More hyenas came through the anomaly to join the others in ripping the bag to shreds to get to the meat.

"There is too many of them for that amount of food; when they're done they'll still be hungry." Connor said.

"Well, at least there is only one this time."

"There have been more?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, lost of little silver ones, popping up all over the place."

"Satellite anomalies!"

"What are those?" the girl asked.

"Its not important." Connor said. There was more growling. Connor saw a couple of the Hyennodons raising there heads look at them."

"What are we going to do?"

"_We_ are going to do nothing." Connor said. "You're going back to your home right now, while the creatures are distracted."

"Alright, I'll go tell my dad; he'll bring help!" The girl started off away from the anomaly.

"No!" Connor grabbed her arm. "It'd be best if you didn't tell anybody about this; just go home and be quiet."

"But my family has been dealing with the orbs for years-"

"Just go home, and don't mention the creatures."

She looked like she was about to object, but stopped. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"More or less." Connor replied. When the girl gave him a concerned look he added, "What? I'm a professional; I do this all the time."

The girl didn't seem to believe him, be turned away anyways.

Connor returned his attention to the Hyennodons and mumbled under his breath. "Just not with this primitive of technology."

Cutter sat in the Dean's office at the University of Central London, trying to explain why his newest professor had disappeared.

"He went through an anomaly?" The Dean asked.

"Yes," Cutter replied. "But we need to come up with a story to tell his students."

"Why is that? Why not just tell them, 'Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, but you can't learn today because your teacher has gone and gotten himself trapped in a portal to another dimension, and probably got eaten by a dinosaur!'?"

"He isn't in another dimension, he's is lost in another time." Cutter said. "And has had plenty of experience to know how not to get eaten."

"I was being sarcastic!" The Dean snapped. "Listen, Nick, I've had to deal with your odd excuses for years. Now, ever since these _anomalies_ became known to everybody, I've been having to put up with even more than usual. If Connor doesn't return in a week, he loses his job, understand?"

Cutter opened his mouth to object, but then thought better of it. He nodded and said, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good." The Dean said, forcing a smile. "Now, I do believe that you have a class to teach; best hurry on your way."

Merron sat in his office, talking into his phone. "No, Doctor Laura will not be able to commit herself to your operation anymore, sir."

_"Why is that, Merron?"_

"Helen Cutter." Merron replied.

_"So, that bitch double crossed us, did she?"_

"Yes sir, she did."

_"What did she do to Doctor Laura?"_

"The details are unknown, but when we found her at the meeting place she had been shot." Merron explained.

"_Then find a replacement."_

"It won't be that easy to find someone to continue Doctor Laura's work; she began the research, only she-"

_"Did I say i wanted a new scientist?"_

"You mean..." Merron understood.

_"Find a replacement quick, Merron; you can easily be replaced."_

Just when Connor thought that his situation couldn't get any worse, the Satellite anomalies appeared. Dozens of silver miniature anomalies popping up all around him. Part of him wanted them to all be connected, so that he didn't have anymore problems, but another part of his wanted on of them to lead to his time.

A fierce growl caught his attention. He looked down the hill and saw the Hyennodons beginning to advance. Connor raised his revolver and trained it on one of the Hyennodons, pulling the hammer back. If they took one more step, he'd shoot. They stared at him for a few moments, then the closest one lunged.

Connor pulled the trigger, and the creature crashed to the ground. Immediately after, the rest of the pack ran forwards. Connor fired three more shots, then ran for his life. Came over the top of the hill and his boot caught on a rock, sending him rolling down opposite side of the hill. He somehow managed to keep a firm grip on his gun as he rolled down the steep hill. He stopped at the bottom, just by an anomaly, and slowly stood. His whole body ached and there was dust in his eyes.

Connor heard a growl above him and looked up. He could just see the outline of a Hyennodon standing on the hill above him and watched as the creature crouched low, then pounced towards him. He felt the heavy paws land on his chest, pushing him backwards. His finger sqeezed around the trigger of his gun accidentally firing the revolver.

There was a flash of light as both Connor and the Hyennodon tumbled through the anomaly.

Abby sat in the break room of the A.R.C, sipping a cup of coffee when Claudia entered the room.

"Abby," Claudia said. "An anomaly opened up downtown."

"Coming." Abby stood and tossed the paper cup and its contents into a trash can before following Claudia out the door.

"The others are already making they're way to the anomaly site; Cutter and I will give you a ride."

"Thanks," Abby said. They stopped by the A.D.D room to pick up their black boxes, then made their way to the parking lot, where Cutter waited in his truck.

They got in with him, and he started the engine. As he pulled out of the parking lot Abby said, "So, how did your talk with the dean go?"

"Connor has a week to get himself out of what ever time he is in or lose his job." Cutter replied. "Could have been worse."

"I bet." She said solemnly.

"So!" Claudia said to break the awkward silence that had occurred. "What do we know about the anomaly?"

"From what Jess told us, its about seven feet high, and has been here for about..." He looked at his watch. "Seven minutes."

"How long until we get there?"

"Maybe... Five minutes." Cutter said. He reached into the console and grabbed a blue siren. "But I think I can get us there in three."

"What is that?" Claudia asked as nick rolled his window down and placed the siren on the roof of his car.

"Something Lester let us get." Cutter replied with a grin.

They arrived at the anomaly site three minutes later- give or take a few seconds.

"Cutter!" Emily saw them pulling up and ran to the truck.

Cutter parked quickly and stepped out. "Yes?"

"You'd better come quick." The young woman said.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Nothing yet," Emily replied. "But we've been hearing sounds."

"Creatures?" Claudia asked.

"Yes," Emily nodded as she led the others into a fenced playground area. "But that's not all; we've also been hearing gunshots."

They stopped on the edge of a sand pit that surrounded the playground equipment. The rest of the team was bustling around the playground, taking notes, guarding the open anomaly, and preparing an anomaly lock.

"Emily!" Becker walked up to them. "Matt is looking for you."

"Thanks," Emily nodded and walked off to where Matt was knelt in front of the anomaly, focused on a small metal device.

"Is that Connor's anomaly calculator?" Abby asked, pointing to the device.

Becker nodded.

"What date does it say?"

"It has to dates," Becker replied. "According to Matt, one is somewhere in the middle of ice age, while the other is 1881."

"The anomaly is silver..." Claudia said. "That means that is a satellite anomaly!"

"That is why you got two readings," Cutter said. "The calculator is getting readings from the two interacting anomalies."

Becker nodded, then said, "When did you learn about the satellite anomalies?"

"Connor filled me in on everything that I missed." Cutter replied.

"I see," Becker nodded. "Anyways-"

Everyone heard a gunshot, then a bullet pinged off of a bar on the playground equipment. "Get down!" The soldier hollered. Everyone fell to the sand as he drew his own gun, kneeling down with it trained on the orb.

A dark shape formed in the anomaly, then it fell through. It tumbled on the sand, becoming to figures. One was a large animal, while the other was a man in old-fashioned clothing and a gun in his right hand. A brown cowboy hat hid most of his face.

The man quickly stood and aimed the revolver at the creature as it stood as well. He pulled the trigger and blood flew from the creature's head. It fell to the ground, dead.

The man did not seem to notice his surroundings as he walked over to the creature and began dragging it back to the anomaly.

Cutter noticed and A.R.C patch on the shoulder of his heavy trench coat. He pointed it out to Becker silently. Becker nodded and said, "Stand down!"

The man froze.

"I said stand down!" Becker repeated, cocking his gun to make it known that he had a weapon. "Drop your weapon and back away from the anomaly!"

The man dropped his revolver and the creature before slowly backing away from the glowing light of the anomaly.

"Turn around!" Becker said.

Slowly, the man turned around to face them. His face showed surprised. Everyone's did. Except for Abby, who ran to him.

"Connor!" She cried.

"Abby!" They ran to each other, and collided in a tight hug.

"You're back!" Abby said.

"Yes," He said. "I am."


End file.
